


No Hidden Motives

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Ice Play, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Arvesa volunteers to test Enthir’s frost resistant.





	No Hidden Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrimsqueaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimsqueaker/gifts).



There was fuck all to do in Winterhold.

Currently, the city was buried in a thick snowstorm, the houses thatched and boarded tightly against the cold. The inn basement, however, was warded against the icy temperatures by enchantments. A table covered in clutter dominated the centre of the room, baskets of ingredients at varying intervals across the stone floor. Both the mages in it had stripped off their robes and were comfortably standing around in bare feet and undershirts.

Arvesa Naros reached down into a jar and pulled out a little clump of Jazbay grapes, placing them down in her pestle and mortar before grabbing the bottle of Surilie that had been passed between the two of them for the past hour or so.

“If you can still see straight, Naros, pass me that bowl of frost salts, would you?” Enthir asked her. She looked up, levelling her pestle at him.

“I can see fine,” she told him.

“That so?”

“It is.”

The Dunmer mixed the crushed grapes into her retort, and watched it combine with the water, mushrooms and moon sugar. Arvesa cursed as the mixture in the vial turned green.

“You’ve been at this for hours,” Enthir called across the table. “What exactly are you making?”

“It’s supposed to be a healing potion!” she snapped, holding out the glass. Enthir took it from her, and sniffed.

“That’s frenzy,” he informed her.

“I know it’s frenzy!” she told him angrily. Enthir put down the vial as she gestured wildly to the mixture of half-mashed fungus, grapes and sugar she’d put in pots. “It’s not supposed to be frenzy!”

He reached out, fingers clasping around her wrist, and turned her palm over.

“You cut yourself again,” he told her. Warm healing magic caressed her hand, and she swallowed, tears pricking her eyes. “Take a seat. You’ve been at this for hours.”

“But-”

“Naros,” he warned softly. “Go sit somewhere. If you’ve been making frenzy potions, it’s likely the smell has been frustrating you more.”

“I’m a skilled alchemist!” she cried. “Why isn’t it working?”

“That’s the frenzy talking. Sit down. Where are your notes?”

“On the table,” she muttered. The Bosmer stepped over to the table, pouring the frenzy into a bottle and corking it.

“I can tell you’re skilled,” he said. “That’s one _nasty_ poison. You’ll get a killing for these.”

“Thanks,” the Dunmer mumbled, looking over her hands. Enthir hummed. She heard pages turning as he looked through her notebook.

“Blisterwort, Jazbay and Moon Sugar,” he said. “Hmm. Seems safe enough. Can I check your ingredients?”

“I checked them five times!” she growled.

“Arvesa, have a drink.”

Her jaw tightened. She got up, grabbing the bottle of Surilie off the table and taking a swig. Enthir began to search through her crate of ingredients.

“Jazbay’s fine,” he called, looking through the pots of grapes. “Moon sugar too. Blister- oh, Arvesa, no.”

She looked up from the bottle, her eyes narrowing. _“What?”_ she snapped. Enthir stood, his hands full of fungi. “It’s _Blisterwort._ ”

He motioned to her, and she stood up, stalking over.

“It’s Fly Amanita,” he said gently. “You must have got them mixed up. Amanita’s redder.”

“It’s an easy mistake to make!” she hissed. Enthir put the mushrooms down, and reached for her hands, gently stroking his thumbs against her palms. Arvesa felt herself shake, and a wave of calm washed through her like fingers playing with her hair.

“I told you, you’ve been drinking in Frenzy fumes all day,” Enthir told her. “You’ve got to calm down, Naros. You’ll hurt yourself.”

He guided her back to a bench, and they sat.

“I’ve cast a Calm spell on you, but it won’t last forever,” he told her. “There’s…a couple other things I could do, though.”

“Like what?” Arvesa asked softly. The fury from earlier had cooled off, and she leaned towards Enthir as his fingers rubbed gently down her wrists. It was slightly ticklish but soothing.

“Well, you’re not the only one who’s been making potions,” he reminded her. “Got…a few things that need, well, _testing_.”

“Is it going to turn me into a dog?” Arvesa asked. Enthir laughed, and tugged her sleeve up, exposing her forearm.

“I hadn’t planned on it,” he assured her. “It’s just a frost protectant I invented. Wanted to know if it works.”

“What’s it like?”

“It’s an oil.” He looked a tad embarrassed. “I…need to know if one bottle will cover the whole body.”

Arvesa’s brow arched. “Are you asking me to take my clothes off?”

“It’s sort of necessary to my tests, Naros, so yes.”

“You’d better buy me dinner,” she chuckled.

“I’ll buy you several,” he assured her. “You want to do it, or shall I?”

“You’re itching to get me naked, aren’t you?” she teased. The Bosmer’s brow rose.

“Was it that obvious?” he drawled. Arvesa grinned.

“I’m intuitive.”

Enthir gripped her hips and pulled her up from the bench, fists gathering cloth and pulling the undershirt up and over her head. As she tossed it aside, his hands dropped to her breeches, and he quickly unlaced them, tugging them down over her ass and grabbing a handful of flesh as he did so. Arvesa looked at him, her eyes wide, and the Bosmer offered her little more than a wink.

“You treat all your test subjects this way?” Arvesa asked.

“Only the ones I like, Naros,” he told her as she stepped out of her breeches.

“Lucky me,” she murmured. The elf kissed her belly and chuckled, standing. He guided her around the table and picked up the bottle, tipping out more of the oil and massaging it into her other wrist. Arvesa’s eyes closed in bliss when the heat rolled over her. Enthir slipped it over her hand, fingers digging in enough to make her moan. It was like summer sun on the dark grey flesh. The slick fingers slid up her arm and began to work down from her elbow, pulling a moan from the Dunmer. Enthir kissed her collarbone and let his touches work their way up to her shoulder.

“Lucky _me_ ,” he corrected her, slipping behind her. A much louder groan left her this time when his skilled hands plied her back.

“Why are you a _mage_ ,” she moaned, shifting as her core pulsed. “You should be…mmm…”

“Anyone ever tell you relax a little more, Naros?” he drawled. His palms dragged up her back and began to work her neck, and Arvesa thanked Azura that she’d pinned her hair up before this had all started. He was working the knots out of her with his magic hands.

“No,” she breathed, feeling his fingers sweep her jaw. The touch left her briefly, and then it returned, two fingers swiping up behind her ears and-

 _“Oh,”_ she panted, as the tips began to rub gently at the shell of her ears. They stroked up the hard cartilage and Arvesa felt her stomach drop in delight. Little circles were drawn over fossa, and Arvesa couldn’t stop the tiny whimpers that escaped her.

“Strange and universal trait of us mer,” Enthir commented. Slowly, the oil-slick hands smoothed over the tips of her ears, and Arvesa briefly forgot how to talk. He teased the helix gently, and a warmth that _wasn’t_ from the oil rushed through her. Oh yes, her nipples were starting to ache for attention, and she pressed her head into his touch. “Nice.”

He pinched the tips between two fingers, and this time, Arvesa cried out. Her clit throbbed, slick coating her smalls. Her eyes squeezed shut, and as the oil took effect and burned pleasantly against the sensitive flesh, she had to lean against the table, her ass pressing into Enthir’s pelvis. His cock was immediately obvious, pushing back on her as she keened and began to wriggle.

“Enthir,” she panted. A few more fingers began to play, and her fingers dug into the wood, scraping across the grain as tension coiled between her thighs.

“All right,” he murmured, and his hands dropped. Arvesa protested loudly, spinning around to face him. She found herself pushed against the table, a smirking Bosmer between her thighs. “That wasn’t what you wanted?”

Her sex ached, and she gasped at him, her head fuzzy.

“No!” she whined.

He laughed. “You want more?”

“You _ass_!”

He kissed her, his hands running up her back and over her sides, grasping her just below her breasts.

“I’d have to tie you up for the next bit,” he warned her. Arvesa throbbed almost painfully again. “Okay?”

“Yes, okay, you s’wit!” she panted. Enthir pulled her over to a space between two supports and released her, his hands glowing. With a mutter, he cast bolts of indigo light at her wrists, and as he fired more at the supports, Arvesa felt her arms being raised up above her head. Her head turned to look, and found ghostly chains holding her. Her brow raised.

“Is that comfortable?” he asked.

“When…did you create this spell?”

Her only reply was a smirk. He made his way over to his satchel and pulled out a strip of cloth and walked back to her, holding it up to her eyes. She bit her lip, and then nodded, and swallowed as Enthir blindfolded her securely. She felt herself clench down on nothing, dripping. With her sight gone, her ears pricked up, listening for movement. Bottles clinked around in his bag, and he hummed softly.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” she warned with a small smile. Enthir laughed.

“Don’t _tempt_ me,” he responded, and she heard him cross the room. The closeness and heat of a mortal body tickled her senses. A hand pressed against her stomach, warm with oil, and began to smear it over her belly. One hand became two, rubbing it into her skin. His palms moved slowly down to the laces of her smalls, and then over her sides, up her back and down to the waistband of the fabric. Arvesa leaned forward, and Enthir kissed her, pressing his hips against hers. His cock lay against her mound, and she shifted her hips, her clit finding the underside and rolling along it.

“Oh, _Arvesa_ ,” he breathed, fingers slipping up her body to cup just below her breasts. “Naros, _don’t fucking tempt me_. I’ve- mmm- got…spells to test.”

“I’ll tempt,” she whispered, smirking.

Enthir’s hands pushed her bra up over her breasts. His skin dragged over her dark nipples and Arvesa whimpered audibly.

“I won’t be kind,” he told her, letting his palms rub against the erect peaks. Arvesa clenched again.  

“Don’t care,” she replied. He kissed her. She could feel the smirk.

“You will.”

He unlaced the back of her bra, and returned with his fingers covered in oil. They slid beneath the cloth and pinched gently, massaging the frost resistance into her flesh with soft tweaks and tugs. She pulled on her unyielding restraints. Her muscles tensed as he cupped her breasts, his palms working in slow circles. Arvesa moaned. The heat traced down her spine and pooled between her thighs. She could feel the slick covering her sex rub against the seat of her underwear.  

“Enthir,” she panted.

His fingers buzzed. Arvesa jumped in surprise. His fingertips were vibrating, quieter than a bee’s wings, running over her nipples. Arvesa’s body tensed, her toes curling.

“W-what…have you been…inventing?” she whimpered. He laughed again, and rolled the dark peaks between finger and thumb. Her sex throbbed. He released her breasts, his fingertips skimming up and over her clavicle. She felt the buzz against her neck, and with a soft ‘ _oh no_ ’ she realised-

Enthir ran his fingers up and down the outside of her ears, circling the tips. Her panting echoed against the stone. Her thighs trembled. His teeth nipped at her trembling lip. Arvesa felt his clothed cock pressing against her mound again and ground hard into him. Enthir moaned, arching away.

“Anyone…would think…you wanted something more, Naros,” he teased breathlessly.

“Y-you…”

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“N-no,” she whimpered. “Enthir…”

He finally relented, moving his hands away from her ears. Arvesa sagged against her bindings, panting. The string of her bra loosened at the back of her neck. It fell, skimming her body as it went.

“I’ve got a theory,” he whispered, kissing her neck. “But I’d need to take _all_ your clothes off for it.”

“Do it,” she gasped, as his chest pressed against hers. His hands grasped her hips, and slid down, idly pulling the ties of her smalls. The fabric dropped to the floor.

Her body ached in anticipation, but he moved away instead. She heard him come back a few moments later, and two oil-covered palms were grabbing her ass, massaging the protectant into her skin. They slid around her, wiping the oil down towards her mound. Arvesa held her breath expectantly. His hands weren’t buzzing anymore. But when he ran his slick fingers through the dark curls between her thighs and cupped her sex, she didn’t care. His oil covered palm ground against her clit. Arvesa cried out, her skin tingling. There was…something…different?

“I-it feels…so much… _more_ ,” she panted.

“Might’ve mixed an aphrodisiac into this one,” Enthir whispered. His fingers pulled back and rubbed at her clit. Arvesa shivered, crying out. He drew soft circles around her nub. She rocked her hips into his hand.

“You _bastard,_ ” she panted. He kissed her, sliding his fingers into her. A weak mewl left her as they thrust deeply, stroking her walls.

“Save your breath,” he laughed. His hands began to buzz again. Arvesa writhed in her restraints. The vibration pitched as he started to fuck her with his fingers. She arched, a much louder cry echoing through the room this time at the foreign sensation. “This is my theory,” he added. “Does this feel good?”

“YES!”

Arvesa strained against the magical bindings. The wet slip of his fingers between her thighs could be heard above her panting, the pleasure coiling tight. Enthir’s mouth found her jaw, and then her ears, nibbling and sucking. Arvesa’s legs would have given out from beneath her if not for the restraints. Lips and tongue fed the pressure, more and more, until with a cry, she felt it uncurl and wash over her.

“You’re being a wonderful test subject,” Enthir told her. Arvesa whimpered. His thumb stroked her clit again and again. The Dunmer wailed, body flushing. Slick dripped down the Bosmer’s fingers, and only when she began to tug herself away from his touch did he cancel the spell.

“Fuck,” she managed to whine. Enthir slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her.

“I’ve got more, when you’re ready,” he murmured.

Arvesa’s sex throbbed. The idea of _more_ …

“More?” she croaked. He kissed her neck.

“Let me get you some water.”

The comforting arm on her back slipped away, and Enthir left, returning swiftly with a water skin. Her left hand came free, and she drank deeply, still panting. His hand slipped against her back, and Arvesa shivered. It was…cold?

“Naros,” Enthir murmured, “what use is a frost protectant spell if I don’t test it against frost?”

“Won’t that…hurt?” she stammered.

“You don’t think I’d use this on you if I hadn’t checked it first?” he asked. “You trust me?”

She could still feel the phantom buzz from his hands earlier. She nodded. The spectral cuffs bound her up once more, and slick ran down her thigh. Icy fingers touched her belly, and then cold palms caressed her skin. They slid upwards, and Arvesa shook, crying out sharply as the cold bit into her skin.

“How does it feel?” Enthir asked, his thumbs caressing her nipples. Arvesa’s lips struggled to form words. “Nod if it feels good.”

She nodded.

“If it starts to hurt, just say ow,” he told her, and slipped a hand down her back to trace her spine. Arvesa shivered, her skin prickling as his right hand skimmed her belly and paused at her mound. A wisp of cold air kissed her clit and she whined pathetically, biting her lip. Cold fingers exposed her nub and rubbed it. Arvesa’s strangled cry filled the air. Enthir moaned into her ear.

“Oh, oh, _ancestors,_ ” she panted, as he stroked slowly at her. It didn’t hurt but oh, _gods,_ there was no way to describe how it felt. Each touch sent icy pleasure licking through her sex. His chest pressed against her back, and once more she felt his erection push at her ass. Two frozen fingertips pinched and rolled her nipple as he stroked her. Her head fell back against his shoulder, hips riding his hand with each press at her clit.

“Still feel good?” Enthir asked, and before Arvesa could answer, the Bosmer slipped two fingers inside her. The cry that left her _sounded_ like pain. Then her hips followed each stroke and he was reassured.  

“Enthir, fuck, _yes_ ,” she panted, surging against his hand when his cold palm cupped her mound and ground at her clit. She felt something drip down her thigh and realised it was her own slick.

“It’s protective?” he chuckled.

“Oh gods, yes,” she whined. “Enthir, please.”

She ground her ass into his crotch and heard him groan. He bit her neck.

“That’s not part of the test,” he panted. She ground again. “You wanna get fucked, Naros?”

“Don’t…make me beg,” the Dunmer growled. His lips were smiling as he kissed below her ear.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Then fuck me.”

She felt him pull down his breeches, and then the soft, warm, wet head of his cock slid against her ass. He slowly withdrew his fingers from her slit. Arvesa shivered, trying to relax herself.

“Just a second,” he grunted, and her body tensed expectantly when the crack and crash of an ice spear hitting solid surface filled the air. A tiny cracking sound met her ears, and then Enthir’s cock was pressing at her folds and slowly, slowly sliding inside. Arvesa let out a long, high gasp. The Bosmer’s left hand was still cold, and once more he cupped her breast, icy fingers tormenting her nipple.

“E-Enthir,” she stammered. He groaned.

“I should’ve done this months ago,” he told her, rolling his hips slowly. His other hand dropped between her thighs, and Arvesa’s mouth opened wide at the sensation of a chunk of ice circling her clit. Gods, it felt intense.

“Nod for more.”

She nodded.

The Dunmer tugged furiously on her restraints as the Bosmer began to fuck her roughly. Enthir’s breath rolled across the back of her neck, his hips slamming against her ass. Just how frustrated was he?

Cold water ran off her mound and down his cock, splashing onto her thighs as the ice slowly melted in his grip. If Frost Atronachs had tongues, Arvesa imagined this was what oral sex with one would feel like. Sans the Bosmer burying himself inside her, of course. His laboured breathing was right by her ear and _oh_ , Arvesa was savouring the sound. His cock was longer and thicker than she’d thought a Bosmer’s might be. She wasn’t complaining. Those strokes were feeding a ball of tension that grew each time the ice rolled over her skin.

 “You’re so...soft,” he panted. His tongue ran up her ear and Arvesa wriggled, squeezing him tightly. His fingers pressed the ice harder into her clit and rubbed until her whimpers filled the air. “Mmm…Arvesa…”

His teeth sunk into her shoulder. Arvesa arched, tensing, and Enthir’s hips angled a little. A loud ‘oh!’ escaped her lips, and her toes curled. His cock was rubbing at her sweet spot. His body was shivering each time water dripped off the ice he held, but he seemed to enjoy it as much as she did.

“W-were you expecting…differently?” she teased. He bit her again. His teeth were sharp, and he left marks in her skin as the two elves writhed against each other. Her hands closed into fists once more, feeling water drip down her thighs.

“Always…the smart…mouth, huh, Naros?” he breathed, and sucked on her ear. Arvesa’s legs buckled.

“S-same…to you,” she retorted, stammering. Enthir chuckled, lips finding her neck and leaving a mark.

“Let’s…see if I…can’t…blunt your tongue,” he told her, and his fingers buzzed. Arvesa’s eyes snapped open, for all the good it did behind the blindfold. Her lips parted, but for a few moments there was nothing except the wet slap of his cock sliding in and out of her. A cry was finally ripped from her throat, and she convulsed, calling his name. Enthir moaned, twitched, and through the haze of orgasm that blanketed her, Arvesa felt hot seed filling her.

The two elves collapsed against the chains.    

“Wow,” Arvesa finally croaked. Enthir managed to laugh.

“Thanks…test subject,” he panted.

The Bosmer released her chains, and together they stumbled onto a nearby hay bale, Arvesa planting herself on Enthir’s lap. Their ragged breaths were the only sound for a few moments. Enthir pulled the waterskin over with telekinesis.

“How much to buy that spell off you?” Arvesa asked, once her heart had stopped dancing against her ribcage. Enthir laughed.

“Depends on what else you’ll let me test.”


End file.
